The Count Counts
'The Count Counts' is a ''Sesame Street concept album, which presents a radio broadcast of The Count's Countdown series, on the FM-style radio station "Radio 1-2-3", complete with station jingles, news, weather, and commercials. Also featured on this album are several alternate versions of songs originally found in Bud Luckey's animated Sesame Street shorts, here performed by Jerry Nelson (as the Alligator King and others), Richard Hunt and Jim Henson (as the Amazing Slim). The station broadcasts "direct from the Sesame Street Studios high above Hooper's Candy Store," with Guy Smiley as station ID and commercial announcer. This album was later released as part of the 2-LP set, The Count Presents Numbers. The album was made available for the first time on CD on the 3-disc set Old School: Volume 2 in 2010, along with The Year of Roosevelt Franklin and Grover Sings the Blues. The album was adapted into an episode of the show as Episode 1045. Track listing Side One #Introduction Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Ladybug's Picnic - Dwayne Wayne (Hadley-Luckey) #Counting Is Wonderful - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #It's a Lovely Eleven Morning - Tammy Whynot (Hadley-Luckey) #The "15" Commercial - Guy Smiley Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Ten Turtles - The Amazing Slim and His Country Turtlenecks (Hadley-Luckey) #The Count's Weather Report - The Count Written by Joseph A. Bailey #Martian Beauty - The Mariners Nine (Hadley-Luckey) #Numerical Correspondence (Sing a Song of Numbers) - The Transylvanian Symphony (Korr-Axlerod-Pottle) #Candy Man - Jerry Lee Nelson (Hadley-Luckey) #It's Been a Long, Long Time - The Royal Transylvanians (Cahn-Styne) #The Alligator King - The Alligator King (Hadley-Luckey) #Count It Higher - Chris and the Alphabeats Music and Lyrics by Christopher Cerf from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! Side Two #Counting is Wonderful (reprise) - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #Country Six (The Snail Song) - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #Numbers in the News - The Count Written by Joseph A. Bailey #1-2-3-4-5! - Five Bat Night (Scott-Textor) #Beep - Two Anything People (Kingsley-Pottle) #Four Big Lions - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #I Just Adore "4" (from the musical comedy "Two Plus Two") - Big Bird and the Tarnish Brothers (Bailey-Pottle) #The "3" Song - The Amazing Slim and His Counting Fools, featuring "Red" Sales and His Son Seth (Hadley-Luckey) #Subtraction Blues - David (Bailey-Pottle) #Doll House - Dolly Pardon (Scott-Textor) #The Song of the Count - The Count (Kingsley-Moss) from Letters ...and Numbers, Too! Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| 1975 Sesame Street Records C 5069 Image:CountCounts8track.jpg| 1975 Sesame Street Records T 5069 Image:Sesame_street_cassette_-_the_count_counts_233.jpg| Sight & Sound 233 International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6291 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6291 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8017 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8017 Production credits *Produced by Jon Stone *Musical Direction and Arrangements by Sam Pottle *Continuity by Joseph A. Bailey *Radio Jingles by David Axlerod and Sam Pottle *Arrangement For The Song of The Count by Joe Raposo *Director of Recording: James Timmens *Engineering by F. Laico, P. Duria, A. Kendy, R. Payne *Sound Effects by Bobbie Wood *Executive Producer for CTW: Christopher Cerf *Executive Producer for CRA: Arthur Shimkin *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Musical Director: David Conner *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Cover Photograph by Charles Pike Rowan *Assistant Producer for CRA: Geri Van Rees *Associate Producer for CTW: Sharon Lerner *Project Coordinator: Linda Ortlieb *Special Thanks to: Karen Baxter, Bruce Becker, Roy Blakeman, Laurie Blank, Bob Cranshaw, Peggy Fulton, Janet Gari, Sharon Gay, Al Gottesman, Dawnald Henderson, Wally Kane, Phil Lawrence, Steve Little, Pete Long, Bob McCoy, Jimmy Mitchell, Bob Partnoy, Scott Shukat, Tish Sommers, Alan Stein and Bill Whaley. Cast *Jim Henson as Guy Smiley *Jerry Nelson as The Count *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *with Marilyn Sokol and Richard Hunt *Northern Calloway as David *with Christopher Cerf, Richard Hunt, Jeff Moss, and introducing Five Bat Night See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Broadcasting Category:Numbers